Under Her leaves
by Wish counselor
Summary: A sequel to My Love Scarf found in my story list. Some years passed since Cinna Mint's dreamy pregnancy. But Remy's childhood friend, Petilil, is coming of age so soon. Doing what little Remy the Minccino could do to his best friend, he seeks his homeland for a sun stone. But what else does a Sun stone offer for his best friend's birthday?


**Under her Leaves**

**Author's note:** A sequel to My Love Scarf found in my story list. Some years passed since Cinna Mint's dreamy pregnancy. But Remy's childhood friend, Petilil, is coming of age so soon. Doing what little Remy the Minccino could do to his best friend, he seeks his homeland for a sun stone. But what else does a Sun stone offer for his best friend's birthday? Pair is Male Minccino x Female Lilligant. With incest later on.

It has been three days since my best friend, Tilie, grew sick. She's at the hospital with nurse Audino as of now. My best friend looks like a plant bulb that looks like a preschooler human girl that I find sometimes in our home. She doesn't have paws and legs like me though.

I forgot! I'm a Minccino named Remy. Meema is having a conversation with Tilie's mom, Lilligant, at our house.

Anyways, about my friend, we've known each other since we were very young (though she and her mom visited us as new residents of our home). But I had to admit she's very energetic to me. But I'd say she's so shy when it comes to peeping at humans near the big stony bridge (Village Bridge in B/W). It took me a while to convince her that it is fun to toy with them whenever possible. Over the days we continued doing this game … it becomes a game that we commonly play. But please, don't remind me on how extreme she can be with our game: to the point she has lay down on another human without being noticed. She nearly put us both in danger. I don't know how to say this. But I developed a big brother instinct to her even if Tilie is not my sister.

As she grows older though, she seems to be less active. As seasons go by, she's slowly getting sick. She told me that if I could give her a Sun Stone, we could play way much more. But she whispered to me that there is a game that she wanted to play only with me.

This is why for the past three days ever since she was on Audino's hospital, I have been looking for a Sun stone just for her. I couldn't remember much on how I found it. I'm too lazy with details. But what I remember is that a lost human hiker gave it to me in a form of beads that a Misdreavus wears: though made out of Sun Stones. He gave it to me after I fed him a couple Oran and Sitrus berries as a gift.

Just as I arrived at Tilie's bedroom, we greeted with each other with each. "Guess what I found Tilie?"

"Please tell me it's a Sun Stone!" I couldn't help but giggle at her desire for one. "Look at this!" As I showed her the beads, it left her so shocked.

"Is that, a sun stone … in a form of a Misdreavus bead?" I nod at her questions. Even I find it odd on how humans turned stones to pretty objects.

"'You'll find it hard to believe. But a human hiker gave this to me. He keeps saying about his ability to turn evolution stones to jewels that can still evolve pokemon like you. Isn't that awesome?" wagging my tail and ears as I smile at her lovely face.

As I hang it to her, I said "Happy birthday" where I witness her upcoming evolution. She grew white light all over herself as I see her grow tall to that of a fifteen year old human girl. As the light disappears, she blooms a red petal with a yellow tiara on top of her head. Along with her change is that she's now walking on feet like I am, plus she developed a leafy gown like cloth all over her body with alternating colors of green and dark green. To top it all off, she's wearing the beady sun stone on her neck. I feel so hot just from looking at her evolved. _"Please come at my place at my place tonight. You deserve a gift from me." _After blushing myself hard, I left the place and said goodbye to Tilie.

After I told mom on what happened along with my plans for tonight, Miss Lilligant brought me to my bedroom and placed me on top of my speed. As she closes everything in the room (windows and doors), I feel a bit nervous in the dark. It only gets worse that she blindfolded me a while go. She asked me to follow her guiding arms as I began crawling somewhere sweet scented. Who knows where? But I feel so close to touching her. _"Who am I touching now? Is it Miss Lilligant? Or Tilie?"_

"Thanks for the gift Remy. Here is my present from you. Relax now my little friend. It's my advance birthday gift to you." Even if I couldn't see at all, hearing Tilie's voice is soothing. I let her guide me somewhere until my waist it touching something wet, rubbing me. I'm also somewhere in between her thighs wile I hear her pant. "Have you ever asked yourself why your mom keeps you away on certain days?"

"No." with her leafy hands/paws removing my blindfold, it is then that I can barely see something wet in between her legs. She placed my paws on her thighs while she rubs it on my … wait. _"This feeling is ... strange, yet … exciting … and hard."_

"Do you recall the day when we found a Seviper mating with a Zangoose?" she ask.

"I remember. You told me that it is called mating. Are we playing that game now?" when she grabbed my paw, I get to touch and rub her wet spot. I can hear her soft giggling too.

"Of course! You will be the first one to play this game with me! Why don't you lick your paw?" taking Tilie's suggestion, I licked I off. It strangely tastes sweet. Not to mention, hungry. "How do I taste?"

"It tastes sweet. Can I have more?" I ask.

She lifted her leafy clothes for me to see her blushing face along with a hole in between her legs. "Better drink it from my hole before it gets dry." As I smell that sweet scent coming from her hole, everything just gets foggy as I drink her wetness with my tongue. Way better than any Grepa berry that I've eaten in my life as I am licking a girl's sweetest body part.

Continuing to release my scent to Remy, I'm sure that he won't resist me from letting him pound my newly bloomed pussy with his little dick. But now, I keep on moaning as he already inserted his tongue deep inside me, sucking and eating me out. It continued for who knows how long. But he has a nasty habit of biting my pussy like a Liepard eating its prey. I'm sure he won't just rip my pussy to eat it for himself. He's no Luxray in terms of food. I can't help but get excited on how pleasurable it would be to have my best friends dick inside me. For now though, he's kissing my pussy passionately.

He is so deep inside now that he hit my most sensitive bump inside me with his tongue; he is craving every drop of juice that I constantly produce for him. Moaning is all that I could do until I hit my climax and blast my best friend with my essence for an hour. Inside my pussy, I can feel it getting hotter. I need him in now.

Seeing him pant in exhaustion, I get a glimpse of his furry stick making his feet weary. "Tilie. I feel a bit painful in between my legs."

"You want to make it disappear?" a nod from him tells me the rest. Carrying my little friend, I guided him on inserting his swelling stick all the way inside my aching pussy. I am laying on my back with Remy on top and between my hips. When I finally get to touch him inside me, both of us moan in pleasure. He is quite big for a minccino. Almost 5 feet. Yet I feel that painful sting within me as I clench my teeth.

When he looks at me, his curiosity and relieving smile made me smile back. "Tilie! Are you okay? What should I do now?"

"I'm okay. Thanks for that." hearing that kind thing from him left me wanting my friend to use my pussy in any way possible. Concentrating on my now occupied pussy, I released another scent that makes him crave for it: my pleasure.

Seeing his little nose smell me, I can see his very stress of wanting to relieve his heat. "Tilie. Uhh-I … I-I-I want to do … something about the pain. It's not disappearing."

"You must completely mate me. You have something inside you that must release inside me. Follow my instructions." With a nod from him, "Pull your thing inside me out for a bit," with my legs crossed, he uses it as his foothold … almost pulled out of me until I stopped his movement with my newly obtained arms, "Put it back inside me. As deep as you can." As he pushed himself down, both of us let out another moan. "Repeat it. It's up to you if you wanna do it slowly or quickly. Whatever you do, don't pull it out completely. Start…" wrapping my legs around him, I lifted my skirt and covered him completely, "Now!"

As I sniff at her wonderful scent, I feel much harder and energetic to do what Tilie taught me. _"Its just me and her vagina. 'My' vagina."_ Pounding everything I could to her pussy, I went as fast as I could in her pussy. Oh it's so good that I'm feeling better the more I did it. I'm glad to hear my best friend squeal joyfully. Looks like I finally know how to relieve myself ever since I felt that pain when I saw that pair "hump" their hips with each other. "You're so warm." Saying that to her, it makes me comfortable all around my body, and my tail waggling faster as I pummel my owned vagina to hear her scream blissfully.

"Pound me Remy! POUND ME HARD!" hearing those from Tilie along with me sniffing her vaginal smell, I continuously pump myself inside her vagina as if I'm using pound at her.

"Tilie! H-how …nngh… deep … is it?"

"As deep _-ohhh-_ as you can _–aaahhh-_ imagine."

I can't tell how long I've been doing this. But I feel like releasing something inside her … the longer I continue on pounding here. The scent just tingles, telling me to release it inside her. Hope she won't mind about it. "Faster! Harder!"

"_Looks like I need to quick attack her pussy."_ If pounding feels better, quick attacking her is even better when I hump at her. It went over quickly as she just pees something sweet scented and … sticky rather than the usual pee. But by now, I'm hitting a different kind of fleshy wall, one that willingly opens whenever I hit it. But after a couple smacks, I released that building within me going inside Tilie's fleshy vagina.

Even if I'm tired by now, I just … want to go on some more. Then … I'm just staying with her, rutting her vagina as my most favorite of all playtime. How does she make that sweet smelling scent?


End file.
